


Not Everyone's Favorite Astrophysicist

by TalkMagically



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/pseuds/TalkMagically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is absolutely fed up with Mitchell's bragging over Carter. As amused as he is by this, Rodney needs to find a way to distract John and fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Everyone's Favorite Astrophysicist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



Rodney paused in his typing as John stormed into his quarters, frowning when he noticed the dark look on John’s face. He watched the Colonel pace back and forth several times in the center of the room, mentally counting in prime numbers until he finished the first 168. That’s when Rodney finally cleared his throat.

“Something the matter?”

“Mitchell has a stick up his ass, and I’m desperately trying not to be the one to remove it!” John snapped.

“Okay. Vivid imagery there. Care to explain where this is coming from? I thought you and Mitchell were buddy-buddy, being the team leaders for Atlantis and the SGC’s top teams and all,” Rodney commented.

“I am _civil_ with him, but he needs to stop acting like everything’s a goddamn pissing contest,” John all but growled. “I do not give a shit about _his team_.”

“O…kay…” Rodney trailed off. He put his tablet into sleep mode and set it aside before standing up to walk over to John. “What happened?”

“What is this whole fucking fascination with Carter?” John asked, throwing Rodney through a loop.

“What? What does Sam have to do with anything?”

“Rodney, you and her have been working for the Stargate Program for nearly the same amount of time. You both have _loads_ of work and projects under your belts. Why is she the Golden Girl while you get virtually ignored until it suits someone? You are the top scientist in Atlantis for a reason!” John rambled. The irritation in John’s face grew with each passing word, making Rodney’s own confusion grow as well.

“What on earth does Sam have to do with Mitchell pissing you off?” Rodney asked. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know the answer if it got John this worked up.

“Mitchell said he felt lucky to have everyone’s _favorite_ astrophysicist on his team,” John drawled out with such sarcasm that it put Rodney’s to shame.

“And?” Rodney asked. He didn’t understand how that led to the current situation.

“That doesn’t bother you? Like, at all? You and Carter are equally important, and she’s considered top ranking?”

“John, like you said, I’m the top scientist in Atlantis for a reason. I know how to do my damn job. My staff is loyal to me. Put Sam in my place and at least half of them would resign same day. Being well-liked throughout the entire program cannot replace loyalty like that. Why does it bother you?” Rodney reached out to finally touch John since the other man had barged in, rubbing John’s shoulder as John let out a few shaky breaths.

“Mitchell always makes it a pissing contest. You against Carter _and_ Jackson. Ronon against Teal'c. Teyla against Vala. It is infuriating that he cannot see how SG-1 would not last in Pegasus like we have,” John explained. The Colonel stopped vibrating with fury and slowly worked himself down to a calm state.

Rodney let out an amused smirk. John’s anger with Mitchell, while apparently justified, was hilarious. As fun as it was, though, Rodney needed to distract John from it.

“John. How about you just relax and forget about Mitchell? Take a long soak in the bath,” Rodney said as he began to gently push John towards the bathroom. “Get your thoughts off of all things SG-1 and focus on that so-called promise you gave me this morning.”

“So-called? _So-called_? I’ll give you so-called,” John retorted, immediately taking the bait.

The next thing Rodney knew, their positions were reversed and John had him pinned against the bathroom door. His yelp of surprise was immediately silenced as John pressed his mouth against Rodney’s in a heated kiss that held hints of John’s earlier irritation. Rodney reached out to grab anything to pull John closer, settling on the belt loops of John’s pants when he couldn’t get purchase on anything else. Not that Rodney needed it, as John shortly leaned the length of his entire body against Rodney’s to keep the scientist pinned to the door.

“ _So-called_ ,” John hissed again as he pulled his face away from Rodney’s, ignoring the needy whine Rodney let out when he also took a half-step away.

John worked Rodney’s pants open and pulled out Rodney’s dick, slowly stroking it with one hand as he used the other to keep Rodney pinned to the door. Rodney let out a hiss when the cold air hit him, muttering a comment about fucking Pegasus winters under his breath as John chuckled into his neck before leaving a trail of kisses down his collar bone.

“Now, Rodney. Do my eyes deceive me or would you consider this part of the promise I made this morning?” John asked, knowing Rodney was currently too incoherent to provide an answer. Rodney was always a goddamn tease and, as John made it clear that morning, he was returning the favor.

Rodney let out another whimper as John took his time slowly undoing the zipper on Rodney’s jacket with his free hand, his busy hand still slowly stroking up and down Rodney’s now fully erect cock. There was no whining to John to speed things up when he wanted to take his time. And, as Rodney’s luck would have it, John wanted to take his time teasing Rodney.

“You don’t really need this, do you?” John asked as he pushed the jacket off Rodney’s shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He kicked it off to the side so neither he or Rodney would trip on it and hurt themselves. That would be an awkward visit to the infirmary. John moved onto undoing the buttons on the shirt-sleeves Rodney hadn’t changed out of since their meeting with Woolsey that morning. “I’m sure you need this for a little bit longer, but you need to show off a little.”

“You…” Rodney gasped out between sharp inhales. “You are beginning to become overdressed.”

“Let me worry about that,” John replied, silencing Rodney with another kiss. John smirked into his kisses down Rodney’s neck as the other man let out a lengthy moan, and he decided that perhaps he should put Rodney out of his misery.

John loosened Rodney’s pants proper, so they were borderline about to fall down his legs, and dropped to his knees. He blew air lightly on Rodney Jr. to pull another long whine out of Rodney, knowing it would drive the other man wild. John peppered the sides of Rodney’s dick with kisses, causing Rodney’s moans and whines to go higher in pitch, before taking the tip in his mouth and giving it a languid swirl with his tongue.

Rodney choked on air as he grasped at the wall behind him, not wanting to pull at John’s hair, and struggled to catch his breath as John took more and more of Rodney in his mouth with each passing bob. John damn well knew what he was doing. He was going to tease Rodney all the way to the end, and he was going to make Rodney enjoy it.

John hummed deeply once he got Rodney as deep as he could take him and used his hands to keep Rodney’s hips pinned to the door when Rodney instinctively jerked in response.

“Oh, God,” Rodney moaned, finally giving in and grabbing John’s hair without realizing it. He lost all sense of observation outside everything John was currently doing to his dick. An atom bomb could go off in the room, and Rodney wouldn’t notice.

“That’s a good boy,” John murmured in amusement when he pulled away a moment to catch his breath, trailing kisses up the vein on the underside of Rodney’s dick before taking the whole thing in his mouth again. He always encouraged Rodney to grab his hair and didn’t understand Rodney’s aversion to it.

It was becoming obvious that Rodney was getting close, so John deliberated on how he wanted to finish him off. There were so many options. John got himself down to two when he took one more moment to take a breath and released the hold he had on Rodney’s hips as he came to his final decision.

John moved his hands to grip the sides of Rodney’s hips and let Rodney control their movements once more. He even pulled Rodney closer as he bobbed down, encouraging the scientist to thrust deeper and faster as John, himself, sped up. Rodney finally got the message and tightly threaded his fingers through John’s hair, face-fucking him to completion.

Rodney bit his lower lip hard, to point of drawing blood, to keep himself from yelling out and gaining attention from anyone else in a nearby location. He let out a long moan as John lightly licked around the tip of his now flaccid dick, pointedly ignoring the triumphant look on John’s face for having kept his promise. There’d be no living with the man now.


End file.
